


Тяжесть

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), dat shield, some hope, помогите течение несёт меня в кэпостарк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Стив почти уверен, что не удержит щит в руках.





	Тяжесть

**Author's Note:**

> Кажется, я совершенно потеряла способность чувствовать персонажей в окружающей суматохе, но чот увидела гифку, посмотрела ТВ-спот, покричали немного с Алекс, и написался ещё один драббл ни о чём.  
> Времени на большую штуку со скруллами не остаётся до фильма совсем, но силы утекают в других направлениях, а что-то крикнуть иногда хочется.

　　Стив почти уверен, что не удержит щит в руках. Тот самый, которым вырубал нацистов, с которым умер и с которым воскрес. Тот самый, которым разбивал инопланетное оружие, взбесившихся роботов и своё будущее. Тот самый, который упал на металлический пол какой-то богом забытой сибирской базы, — тогда Стив был слишком зол, слишком горд, слишком… слишком, чтобы заметить, что что-то такое же тяжёлое, как вибраниумовый привычный щит, грузом опустилось на его сердце.

　　Сейчас этот щит — последнее, о чём он хочет думать, потому что в освещённом тусклым нью-йоркским солнцем кабинете перед ним стоит этот невозможный, совершенно невозможный человек, вернувшийся к ним из своего личного ада космической пустоты. Вернувшийся почти в одиночку, благодаря своему яркому уму, своим умелым рукам и, конечно, кибернетической синей инопланетянке, но всё же… Стив знает, что только этого от Старка и стоило ожидать. Стив боится того, что мысленно он похоронил его ещё тогда, до Ваканды, до безграничной громады Таноса, до… до конца света. 

　　Сейчас из него вырвется что-то ужасное, что-то абсолютно ненужное, неприменимое, вроде “Поздравляю с помолвкой”, и тогда Стив будет рад, если край его собственного щита врежется ему в скулу. Старк всегда умел держать удар. Стив знал это слишком хорошо — и это знание вперемешку с виной и страхом за то единственное, что осталось у него из прошлого, подвело его. На мгновение сделало "настоящим" Капитаном Америкой — таким, каким хотели его видеть на сцене. Хорошим парнем, уничтожающим зло. Солдатом, действующим по ситуации, не успевшим разобраться ни в себе, ни в правительстве, ни в желаниях окружающих. Такой не слушает своих друзей: он уже всё решил за них. Такого ждёт домой гордая семья, над крышей дома которой реет американский флаг и которые без тени иронии пересматривают “День независимости” каждое четвёртое июля, потому что американцы — величайшая нация в мире. И она поступает так, как считает нужным. Прямо сейчас, иначе будет слишком поздно. 

　　Старк непривычно неподвижен. Словно в его голове тоже слишком много мыслей. Нет, в его голове их всегда много, но сейчас не все они заняты разработками, просчётами и той безнадёжной надеждой, которая всегда в нём так восхищала. Старк… Тони всегда поступал так, как считал нужным, но, в отличие от Стива, он продолжал идти вперёд, признавая ошибки и создавая на их руинах что-то совершенно потрясающее. 

　　Стив пропускает тот момент, когда Тони делает пару шагов вперёд и протягивает ему щит — но руки суперсолдата сами ловят вибраниумовый край.  
　　Они стоят невыносимо близко. Между ними только проклятый щит, который ребром упирается Стиву чуть пониже собственных рёбер. Стив забыл, что Тони чуть ниже. Он упустил седые виски и бесконечную усталость в глазах. Что упустил ещё?

　　— Мстители, общий сбор, — говорит Тони, глядя ему в глаза и имея в виду что-то неуловимо большее.

　　Стив не сразу замечает, что что-то изменилось. Руки на щите дрожат, но он принимает привычный вес — не потому, что заслужил его, но потому, что это долгий процесс, а у них впереди много работы.   
　　Только потом, когда они запускают эту чёртову установку — путешествия во времени, подумать только! — и команда снова стряхивает с себя лёд и снова чувствуется командой, а Железный Человек бормочет какую-то совсем несмешную шутку, Стив понимает. Он больше не чувствует между рёбер тяжесть собственного щита.


End file.
